


Lost In Paradise

by Lolita_pen



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_pen/pseuds/Lolita_pen
Summary: Tohru reflects on the events of her wedding night and her relationship with Kyo. Then, decides to wake him up for another round, or two... or three.





	Lost In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a months worth of writing and re-writing, and re-re-writing mess. At the moment it is Un-Beta'd, but I do have a Beta'd version coming as soon as my girl can make it happen. I believe my last post here was almost 5 years ago. I am no stranger to writing fanfiction or smut for that matter. However it does take alot of time, as I'm always second guessing myself. But this one is my jump back into the pool. I hope you all enjoy, as there isn't nearly enough quality Fruits Basket lemons out there.

-+-

_‘He looks so peaceful…’_ is the first thought that crosses her mind as her gaze landed upon the sleeping face of her husband sprawled on his back. A gentle smile graces her lips as she breathes in deep and snuggles further into the blanket and pillows surrounding them. One small hand reached out to lightly brush the orange bangs out of his eyes, and Kyo lets out a soft sigh in response to her touch. Tohru can still feel the drying sweat on his skin, and marveled at how easily Kyo could fall asleep after everything that had just happened between them. _‘He really did exert himself…’_ Tohru was finally his wife, in every sense of the word… the last obstacle in their path of love was gone; gleefully and enthusiastically jumped over the moment they were finally alone in their room.

Contrary to what most of the Sohmas thought about their relationship, Tohru and Kyo were not as innocent as they seemed. Though it had taken a few months of living together for them to get comfortable enough to move beyond passionate kisses and touches, and start exploring their newfound feelings of lust… Kyo was the most nervous about progressing their level of intimacy. He had finally proposed, properly, a few days before the end of spring the year after they graduated high school. Her ring was a dainty, silver band set with a single diamond; simple and petite, just like Tohru. She remembered this particular night, because that was the same day they had set a date for their wedding. It was a humid summer evening as he held her close under the covers; their bare torsos pressed against one another and Kyo’s fingers softly combing through the hair at the nape of her neck that he confided his nervousness to her.

-+-

_‘I’m scared, you know…’ he said softly. Tohru simply nuzzled her head further into the crook of his neck to hide her blushing face. ‘Why are you scared, Kyo?’ she breathed out in a sigh, and she felt the sensitive skin of his neck shiver under her lips._

_‘Because I- I don’t…’ his arm flexed to hold her tighter as he struggled to say the words he’d been holding in for so long. Tohru laid her hand over his racing heart, trying to calm him without words ‘I worry I won’t be… good… enough for you. I’m worried that I’ll… somehow… hurt you. I worry I won’t be able to make you feel the way I feel when you touch me.’ _

_‘Kyo-kun could never hurt me. I’m sure of it.’ She said as she felt his heart skip a beat under her hand. ‘Whenever mom spoke about sex, she always assured me that there was nothing to be scared of… as long as I had found the right person to share it with. Curiosity about sex, feelings of lust, and craving the touch of another human being are one of the most basic, driving forces of human kind; and no one should ever be ashamed of wanting that connection with someone they love. She said it takes time to learn how to please someone, and to take it slow and enjoy the experience…’ Tohru slowly brought her head up to look Kyo in the eye, a heavy blush dusting both of their cheeks. ‘I want Kyo…. All of Kyo. As much as you’re ready to give me; I don’t care how long it takes us, or how long I have to wait for you. As long as it’s Kyo-kun… I’ll never be unsatisfied.’ _

_A breathy moan escaped Kyo’s mouth as he captured Tohru’s lips with his own, and she could sense the swirling emotions behind his kiss; his nervousness, his love for her, and his relief to have his deepest fears soothed without ridicule… in the unique way only Tohru could accomplish. He broke away to trail fiery kisses over her neck and collarbone; his free hand toying with the hem of her panties sent shivers up her spine as Kyo maneuvered himself between her legs. He dipped his tongue in her navel, before moving to kiss the soft expanse of skin right below. Tohru whimpered as her hips rolled in his hands ‘Please… Kyo-kun…’_

_She felt his grip tighten on her hips momentarily as he lifted his head to look at her. ‘Are you sure…?’ Kyo asked softly, his voice tinged with nervousness. ‘Yes.’ Tohru breathed out on a moan, ‘Please… I want you to…’ slowly, he slid the soft fabric of her panties over her hips and down her smooth legs. The nervous shaking of his fingertips trailing over her skin belied his eagerness at finally being allowed to explore new territory. His face was flushed in embarrassment; but his eyes were molten pools, shining with that tender look Kyo only ever showed to Tohru. And Tohru smiled back at him with a shy but cheeky grin as she settled her legs around his waist, drawing his attention to where she needed it most. She felt his grip on her waist tighten in reflex as he gazed down at her completely bare to his gaze… lust palpable and choking in the space between them. _

_‘Touch me, Kyo…’ she whispered as her hands came up to cup his face. A needy sigh escaped his throat as their lips connected. One arm came to rest beside her head to brace his weight, while the other slowly worked its way between her thighs, already slick with excitement. A loud, gratified moan echoed in the space between them as Tohru tossed her head back in pleasure. Her small hands moved to his shoulders, digging in with her nails as she felt Kyo’s tentative touch for the first time; his lips moving to lay fluttering kisses across her collarbone._

_‘Fuuck…’ was his low, incredulous whisper against her skin, amazed at the heat and wetness he found. One finger slid up slowly, until he felt a small nub near the top of her folds. Gently he rubbed in small circles, and was rewarded for his efforts with a loud gasp from Tohru. ‘Ooh!… there. Kyo-ooo, please… more…’ was all the encouragement he needed; he kept the same slow pace of his finger, but moved his lips down her chest to capture a nipple. A pleasured sob tore from her lips as her back bowed, bringing her chest closer to him as her hands moved from his shoulders to tangle in his hair. Tohru’s hips rolled as Kyo applied a little more pressure with his finger, before slowly slipping in between her folds. _

_The feeling of his finger was foreign to her, but in a good way. Tohru was delirious with sensation, gasping for breath even as Kyo’s lips and fingers seemed to steal it away from her. Trailing his lips down her stomach, he reveled in the flutter of her muscles clenching under her skin as he slid in a second finger, her gasps reaching a fever pitch when he laved the tender skin below her navel. Tohru’s hips rolled against his fingers movements, her nails dug into his scalp as a whine left her throat. ‘Please, Kyo… don’t stop’ was her last coherent sentence before Kyo’s tongue swept through her folds. Tohru’s thighs clenched and unclenched around his head as his lips and tongue coaxed her pleasure from her. _

_She was a mess of feelings. Heat fogged her senses, sweat blossomed and cooled on her skin, her whole existence began and ended with Kyo’s ministrations… it was both too much sensation, and yet not enough. The feeling was foreign, but wonderful, and left her feeling so full and sparkly in her veins it brought tears to her eyes when the pleasure finally peaked. Tremors wracked her body as she held Kyo close, his hands gliding across her skin centered her as she came back to her senses. She could feel the tears drying on her cheeks, and the rush of endorphins to her head caused her to dissolve into a fit of giggles as she cupped Kyo’s cheeks and gingerly pulled him into a kiss_.

-+-

That one night opened up new realms of exploration over the next few months leading up to their wedding day. While not the original plan, both of them agreed to save the final step for their wedding night; though they did spend as much time as possible practicing every other aspect of their intimate relationship. Tohru hadn’t wanted to wait initially, but Kyo was a bit more traditional in his views on marriage and wanted to save a special moment for their wedding night. Growing up with the Zodiac curse, and expecting to be locked away for life had cemented Kyo’s views in that respect. Believing he’d never have the opportunity to fall in love or have a family, essentially glorified marriage as a dream to last him through his days locked in the Cat’s cage. And to wait for the honeymoon was really his only request when it came to planning their wedding, so Tohru agreed to wait for him.

Even though the curse had broken, and his current life with Tohru was a VERY real (and deliriously happy) reality, he still held onto the ideal of tradition. And Tohru understood, in the way that only Tohru could, how important it was to him to be able to give her a ‘proper’ wedding. Secretly though, Tohru believed a lot of his hesitation in taking her virginity had more to do with ‘protecting’ her pure, innocent reputation in their friends and families eyes; and yes, it was a bit annoying because she really didn’t care about her perceived ‘reputation.’ She was a grown woman who could make her own choices, and she saw nothing wrong with having sex with the man she loved. …But she also understood his desire to be worthy of her love, how often he worried he’d wake up one day to find he’d somehow chased her away; and she understood how all of those worries stemmed from his endless love for her. She was the center of his world, his reason for living the life he never thought he’d be able to have. And she would spend the rest of her life showing Kyo just how much she loved him.

Their wedding had been nothing short of amazing. All of the Sohma’s had gone out of their way to make their day memorable, and Tohru would forever be grateful to her new family. Wine had flowed freely at the reception, and Tohru had indulged a touch too much in an effort to calm her nerves about the night ahead… until Kyo had taken her hand while they snuck away. In that moment she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had made the right choice. And when the moment came, Kyo had been so gentle as he finally slid inside her. Tohru could feel the muscles in his arms shaking as he held himself above her. Emotions running high, Tohru gently urged Kyo’s head down so she could kiss him. The moment was complete perfection, so tender in its purity; it was like a meeting of souls that had been lost, only to be found in each others arms after an endlessly long journey. Slow and gentle was how they started, but in the end the desire for that ultimate peak of pleasure spurred their passion. Tohru’s head was thrown back, moans strangled and she gasped for breath even as she held Kyo tighter to her body. His grip on her hip was strong and desperate, his breaths labored with exertion as he tried to hold on for Tohru’s pleasure, though he didn’t quite make it; but she savored the moment regardless.

The feeling of her lover falling apart in her arms for the first time was something Tohru would forever cherish; the full body shiver that shook him as he held her tight, the way his fingers trembled, his pleasured groans in her ear… and the relieved, yet gratified sigh that left him as he collapsed beside her in utter exhaustion. Even now, laying so close to the man who made it all possible, she couldn’t help but smile. She could still feel the aftermath on her thighs… sticky and warm, the subtle pain in her abdomen a testament to the fire still burning for her husband’s touch. Tohru’s gaze wandered over the expanse of bare skin in front of her, her fingertips slowly tracing nonsensical designs over his heart. She wanted him again… the realization not quite as shocking as she thought it would be. Even now her mind was running with endless possibilities of the things they could do, positions they could try; Tohru clenched her thighs together to get some relief from the lust that threatened to consume her. 

She contemplated waking Kyo for another round; she was certain he wouldn’t deny her if she asked… he was a man on his honeymoon, after all. But then, he had also been on edge all day as they prepared for the ceremony and reception afterwards; and surprisingly, had endured the teasing onslaught of the Sohma family with more grace than Tohru had imagined he was capable of. On top of all that, he still managed to give her the most memorable honeymoon a woman could have ever asked for… he deserved a good nights rest after all he had endured for her sake. Certainly it was too selfish to ask for more…

But even now, as she looked upon her husbands peaceful face… she couldn’t deny her want for him… ‘Kyo always reminds me that it’s okay to be selfish sometimes…’ she thought to herself. The last time she was so focused on the new sensation of penetration she couldn’t bring herself to look at Kyo directly. Kyo’s face at the peak of ecstasy was indescribable, and Tohru lived for the moments she could watch his orange eyes darken to a burnt shade of amber, and how he bit his lip before surrendering to the inevitable orgasm. Virgin Tohru had been shy… too shy to look her husband in the eye as he slid between her thighs for the first time.

…But this new Tohru, she wanted to see it. She wanted to watch his face as she took him into her body, to see the play of emotions in his eyes as she took her pleasure from him. She wanted to be the one to force him over the edge from her body’s ministrations, to make her husband so blinded by lust that he could do nothing but hold on and take what she gave him. She wanted to seduce him, to show him that she could be sexy. (Never once had she doubted that he found her physically attractive, but she didn’t really have enough confidence to pull off the typical idea of ‘sexy’) It was unfair how easily Kyo could pull off ‘sexy’; he just had to pull her close and smile at her, and her insides automatically turned to mush and set her skin ablaze. She wanted to make him feel the same way; to pleasure him, devour him, and never let him go. Considering the time and effort Kyo had always put into seducing her, it was the least Tohru could do for him… to show him that he was just as cherished in her heart and mind. 

The hand that had been softly tracing patterns on his chest made a path down the line of his abdomen, Tohru’s fingers lightly combing through the soft hair under his navel… but going no further for the time being. Kyo’s eyelids fluttered as Tohru raised up enough to lay a soft kiss to the skin over his heart, before slowly trailing kisses over his collarbone and up his neck. A low moan escaped his lips as her lips brushed the lobe of his ear, sending a new burst of heat directly to her core and Tohru shivered at the rush of wetness sliding slowly down her thighs. 

_“Kyo-kun…”_ she whispered in his ear as she slid one leg over his, maneuvering so that she was braced just above his body, her breasts grazing his chest and her free hand still stroking the skin below his navel. Kyo was slow to open his eyes, blinking twice as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting; Tohru watched with surpressed glee as his eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips as the vision above him finally registered in his sleep-fogged brain. “Wha-…” he started, before Tohru interrupted him with a soft kiss. The press of their lips was slow and languid, unhurried as Kyo raised his hand to cup the back of Tohru’s head, his fingers threading through the hair at the base of her skull. Tohru sighed in pleasure at the gentle touch before breaking away to breathe into his ear…

_“I want you, Kyo-kun…”_ a low groan escaped Kyo’s throat as he maneuvered himself to sit upright, one of his large hands finding purchase on her hip, clutching with thinly veiled desperation as Tohru continued to pepper the sensitive skin under his ear with kisses. His other hand made its way up her back slowly, before burying in her soft hair and urging her lips up to meet his again. Tohru softly applied suction to Kyo’s lower lip, before gently biting down and coaxing another delirious moan from her husband’s throat. Losing herself in the moment, she maneuvered her body to fully straddle him, before bringing their bodies flush and slowly grinding herself against her husband’s straining heat. A shudder ran down both of their spines as their bodies connected, Tohru arching her back and crying out at finally getting relief from the burning lust that had been threatening to consume her while she had stared at him. 

Kyo could do nothing but respond to the passion his wife inspired in him, one hand moving to hold her steady as she threw her head back while the other urged her to continue the rhythm of her hips grinding against his. His lips found purchase on her slender neck, enticing more sweet moans from the woman above him as he trailed kisses of fire over her collarbone and down the swell of her breast before enveloping a nipple. A pleasured ‘Yeeesss…’ fell from Tohru’s lips as her small hands found purchase on his shoulders, her blunt nails digging in; an amazing contrast of pleasure and pain… 

_‘Where has this Tohru been?’_ Kyo thought to himself as he pulled back to observe his wife writhing in his lap, a vision of ecstasy blended with an ethereal angel… effortlessly seductive, yet somehow still so innocent in her passion. He felt molten heat spread across his lap as Tohru stilled and shuddered in his arms. Breathless, her eyes met his and her hands moved to gently cup his face. “Did you…?” He started, but was cut off with a quick nod and her lips devouring his. “Mmmhmm” was murmured against his mouth before her tongue dove in to steal his breath away again, and Kyo was helpless against the onslaught. Her hands glided over his abs slick with sweat, to cup his aching cock with slow strokes, wrenching another loud groan from him as his body shuddered in pleasure. 

“Again… I need to feel… Kyooo~” was a whimper in his ear as her hands moved to line him up with her center, sliding through the agonizing heat and wetness until he felt the head slip just inside. His hands grasped her hips, intending to lay her down and finish what she started…

“No.” was the command that gave him pause, his hands falling back behind him to brace his weight as he met his wife’s gaze curiously; cautious, as he rarely ever heard her say no in that particular tone of voice. “No…” she said again, softer this time with tenderness in her gaze “…let me. Can I, Kyo-kun?” Shocked, Kyo could only meekly nod his head “…is that what you want?” he managed to gasp out as Tohru started to roll her hips against his. The pleasure once again fogging his brain.

_“Yeesss…”_ she moaned as she finally took him in. She paused once he was fully seated, taking a moment to get used to the new angle, her eyes locking onto his as one of her hands came up to cup his cheek. Slowly, Tohru raised her hips observing every feature of his handsome face as she did so; from his bright red blush, to his lips kiss swollen and glinting with moisture, to his eyes that held a heady mix of fascination, love, and desperation to continue this seduction she had started. Slowly, she took him in again… mutual sighs of satisfaction breathed into the darkness of the room lit only by the moonlight from the window beside their bed. In this moment they were truly one breath, one mind, and one heartbeat… Her rhythm was slow at first, as her legs grew accustomed to the movement… until eventually she was riding him with passion, moans of pleasure flying unrestrained from her throat as Kyo looked on in awe. 

He had only ever fantasized about Tohru riding him this way… and he certainly hadn’t been expecting it when her soft touch and lazy kisses had first roused him from sleep. Kyo always though that in time, as they got more comfortable with each other, Tohru would gain the confidence to be on top; but yet here she was, writhing above him completely uninhibited. Kyo had always assumed Tohru had the potential for such passion, but that her timid nature and general lack of assertiveness kept it mostly at bay. He also knew how hard Tohru struggled to see herself as sexy in any capacity; despite his constant reassurances that she was beautiful and desirable in his eyes. Yet in the moments she was lost to pleasure, or when she held him captivated by her mouth around his cock he saw it in her eyes. The spark of determination, the eagerness to please him… and coming to grips with this new facet of the woman he loved was like a shock to the system; his brain short circuited and he could do nothing but hold on for the ride. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tohru pulled him in for a desperate kiss as she slowed her hips to rolling slowly back and forth. Pleasure shot up her spine when both of his hands came up to grip her hips helping her keep the pace, and Kyo’s tongue slid into her mouth to twine with her own. Groans and gasps of pleasure were traded between their lips, quickly surrendering to the heat between them. Pressing her weight forward, she managed to coax Kyo’s body to lay back against the sheets, before sitting upright and shyly meeting his gaze. Tohru bit her lip at the unbridled lust in his eyes as they roved over her body, on full display in this positon; she could feel his gaze on her skin like fire… his body tensed as he waited to see what her next move would be. …And she almost chickened out. 

For all their previous sexual exploration, she wasn’t used to being in the spotlight like this. But the pleasure she felt from this new position fogged her brain, convincing her that she had the courage to see this through. _‘It’s just Kyo…’_ she thought as she slowly she rolled her hips in small circles, the feeling of him buried to the hilt inside of her body coaxing a groan from her throat. _‘If he can do it for me, I can do it for him…’_ she moaned as she kept the slow pace, her eyes closing and her hands coming to rest on is muscular chest. Shivers ran up and down her spine, causing full body shudders of pleasure and she decided that this position was her favorite. Tohru could feel Kyo’s hands come to rest on her thighs; his grip soft but the trembling of his fingers belied his urgency as they ran over her skin. He moved one thumb to apply soft pressure over her clit, rubbing in tight circles and wrenched a groan from Tohru as she finally reached her peak. Heat and pleasure flooded her system as she clenched down over Kyo; her thighs twitched in time with the contractions and pleasured sobs escaped her lips as she collapsed over her husbands chest, her body trembling as she came down from the high. She took comfort in the gentle touch of Kyo’s hand running up and down her spine, grounding her mind and calming her frazzled nerves. 

Gently, he maneuvered her body to lay beside him on the bed, his hand tenderly brushing over her cheek to bring her gaze to meet his own. He marveled at that sleepy look of utter satisfaction and love on her face, and his pride swelled at the fact that he could make her look so ravished; that he could call this woman his wife. That someone as amazing as her loved someone like him so deeply. He leaned down to steal another lazy kiss from her, one hand bringing her leg to drape over his own, before sliding back up to caress over her hipbone. A satisfied sigh escaped her lips as her dainty hands cupped his cheeks, while she smiled into his kiss. They laid like that for a while just sharing languid kisses, their hands softly caressing every inch of skin they could find… but there was no real urgency in the touch; just an overwhelming need for some form of affirmation. A reminder that this was real, that their love was stronger than anything, and that this moment would forever stay a treasured memory in their hearts.

Tohru pulled away from the kiss first, moving to wrap her arms around Kyo’s neck and pull his body closer to hers. She nuzzled her face into his chest and breathed deep. The scent of Kyo’s skin was calming to her, making her feel safe and protected. Kyo’s arms were home. His calloused hands, unending affection. His voice, always so gentle and soothing to her ears. _“I love you… so much.”_ She whispered, the movement of her lips lightly grazing the skin of his chest. Tohru didn’t see the soft, tender look that graced Kyo’s features. Or the light shimmer of happy tears in his eyes that he somehow managed to keep at bay.

_“I love you too…”_ he whispered as his fingers gently ran through the damp hair at the nape of her neck. Leaning forward, he rested his nose on the crown of her head, holding her tighter. “I’m grateful for every day I have with you. If this is a dream, I never want to wake up…”

“But this is real, Kyo-kun…” Tohru said softly as one of her hands started wandering over his chest and abdomen again. The touch was feather-light, but deliberately done to invoke a response from his body. She leaned back to meet his gaze, the slight flush to his cheekbones and the twitching of the muscles under his skin a clue to his heightening arousal; though she could see the exhaustion in his eyes as well. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere. I want Kyo beside me, _all the time.”_ She said, whispering the last part, before leaned upwards to steal another kiss from her husband. The kiss started soft and languid, a mere caress of her lips on his. But soon Tohru’s hands drifted downwards to caress the skin under his navel, and felt a twitch against her thigh. Without breaking the kiss she slowly rolled onto her back, bringing Kyo with her to hover above her body. Her hand drifted down to cup him softly in her palm, forcing a sharp gasp from Kyo’s lips. He broke the kiss to look at her, a shocked grin breaking his handsome face at her action.

“Seriously? Again?” he asked, incredulous. “Is this because I made us wait so long?” he whispered as his eyes softened and a blush ran across his cheeks.

“Maybe a little…” Tohru said. Her grin was cheeky as she continued to caress him, reveling in the feeling of him hardening in her hand. Her other hand worked its way into the hair at the base of his neck, rubbing where he was tensed. “But I also feel bad that you didn’t cum with me before…” this time a blush covered her cheeks as she lost her nerves and looked away from him; he felt her embarrassment “I was trying to make you enjoy it too, but I guess I failed…”

“Hey, hey… stop with that… look at me, please?” Kyo said, his voice gentle and soothing as he cupped her face in his, he smiled at her as their eyes met. “You didn’t fail at anything, I loved every damn minute of it…” his thumb brushed her cheek, and then grazed over her bottom lip and stilled. 

“But you didn’t have an orgasm…” She said softly, her gaze shy and confused as she looked at him.

“That doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.” His eyes were red embers, radiating heat as he breathed out _“That was the hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen…”_ his voice, raw and gravelly, sent tingles over her skin and a rush of heat to her core. 

_“So then… I should do it again?”_ she whispered back, her lips against his thumb. Her gaze mirrored the heat in his eyes as she parted her lips slightly, and let her tongue brush against it; she watched his pupils dilate and the shudder roll down his spine as his breath stalled in his chest and he moved his hand to rest beside her head. _“Or did you want to try something different?”_ her tiny hands slid upwards to rest against his firm chest. Eyes locked, she watched him swallow anxiously… and she smiled_. ‘God, he’s so handsome when he’s nervous…’_ she thought to herself.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked, his voice heated and filled with anticipation. Tohru smiled sweetly as she let her hands roam to cup his cheeks and pull him down for a kiss. Her tongue swept along his bottom lip, asking for entry and with a groan he let her in. Their tongues intertwined, both of them getting lost in each other for a long while until Tohru broke away to catch her breath.

“Sit up for a moment, please Kyo-kun?” she asked and Kyo did as he was told, still watching her with a mix of fascination and curiosity. His anticipation was palpable as Tohru sat up, smiling at him before she slowly rolled over onto her stomach. She looked back at him over her shoulder, the heat in her eyes juxtaposed to the embarrassed blush on her cheeks… _“can we try it this way?”_ She whispered as she gazed longingly back at him. 

Kyo was struck dumb for a moment, in shock at Tohru’s bold move. A bright red blush bloomed across his face and down his chest, his breath stolen as he gazed at the sight before him. How many times had he pictured Tohru like this? It was maddening how she could still look so innocent, even as she presented herself in one of the most scandalous positions a man could dream of. Apparently he had been silent for too long, as he noticed embarrassed tears begin to form in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep them at bay. _‘FUCK! She’s gonna cry…’_ he thought in a panic as he watched her bury her face in the pillow. “Please don’t cry…” he said softly, his hand reaching out to gently caress her back. “I’m sorry, okay? It’s not that I don’t want to… I mean, I do. I REALLY do… I was just shocked is all… I- I just… damn it…!” his voice trailed off when he couldn’t think of anything else to say to soothe her, so he settled for gently rubbing her back.

A few heartbeats passed before Tohru let out a small sigh and leaned up on one arm to look at him sheepishly. “I’m sorry I doubted you, Kyo-kun… I mean, you did marry me after all” She said softly, sitting up again and taking his face in her hands. “You were just so quiet for so long, and I guess my nerves got the best of me…” she bit her lip, “I’m sorry I worried you.” before urging him down for another kiss. Sweet, gentle pecks… soft as butterfly wings pulled him in, calming him. She tried to convey all of her trust in him though the caress of their lips, while her hands threaded though the hair at his nape and his hands came to rest on her waist. Pulling away from the kiss, just enough to bring their foreheads together, she closed her eyes and smiled gently_ “I love you…”_ she breathed into the space between them. 

_“So… does that mean we can try it again?”_ his whisper full of heat as he trailed kisses from her temple and down her neck, coaxing soft moans from Tohru’s lips. His smirk was devious as they locked gazes, and god if she wasn’t the most breathtaking sight in that moment… 

Tohru smiled, “If that’s what Kyo-kun wants…” she said before returning to her earlier position. This time, Kyo’s hands were on her waist within seconds, his grip tight but fingers shaky. He applied gentle pressure to her hips, urging her to raise them up a bit. She followed his direction and maneuvered her legs under her to rest her weight on her knees; she could feel him settle himself behind her, felt the brush of his cock against her thigh… Kyo’s nervous gulp was audible in the quiet room and Tohru smiled_. ‘I’m so glad I’m not the only one who’s nervous…’_ she thought before she felt the press of him against her folds. She bit her lip as he slowly pushed inwards, still not quite used to the stretch... but nonetheless, her body craved her husband’s touch.

Kyo had never dealt with such a test in his strength of will; sure he had fantasized about having Tohru in this position, but no fantasy could prepare him for the sheer amount of pleasure that raced down his spine when he was fully seated inside her; for the all-consuming heat that captured his senses and set every nerve in his body ablaze. He pulled out, and pushed back in just as slowly… trying to give her enough time to acclimate to the intrusion. It was sheer torture when Tohru let out a small moan under him, his name falling from her lips in a high-pitched whimper… _"Kyo-kun… please…” _

It took a few careful thrusts before Kyo found his rhythm, and Tohru started meeting his thrusts with equal fervor as she lost herself to the pleasure. His pace was slow, but in this position he hit deeper, moans and groans flying uninhibited from Tohru as she writhed under him. He watched her dainty hands fist into the sheets, trying to find some way to ground her senses as she took him in. Slowly she turned to look back at him, cheeks blazing. Kyo was captivated by the alluring sight she made, spread below him like this. He leaned forward gently, a hand braced on either side of her body, and his forehead coming to rest between her shoulder blades, peppering jittery kisses to the skin there. The angle forced Tohru’s body to lay flatter against the bed, yet kept her back arched; but the new position only heightened her pleasure… her arousal throbbing in time with her pulse, she felt the orgasm roll over her in slow waves as her muscles clenched down on him. Her body trembled from head to toe and she was lost to the heat, mindless as all her senses were on overload. His name a pleasured, gratified whine that escaped her throat as she came down from the high.

Kyo felt her orgasm and groaned in satisfaction, his thrusts speeding up as he felt free to chase his own end; whispered words of endearment fell from his lips against her skin as he felt the pleasure cresting. He bit his lip as his orgasm ripped through him, slowly draining his strength with each pulse inside her depths. It was the highest level of bliss, a rush of endorphins and a release of tension in all of his muscles. With what felt like a herculean effort, he managed to maneuver his body to lay just far enough to the side so that his weight wouldn’t crush her. Kyo heard Tohru whine as he softened and slipped out of her, thoroughly exhausted but sated to his bones. His gaze met hers in the moonlight that still shone through their window. Tendrils of her hair stuck to her forehead, damp with sweat; her eyes shone with pleasured tears as she smiled at him. Kyo reached out to grab their blanket and fumbled to pull it over them. Gingerly Tohru maneuvered her body to face his; their legs twining under the covers while her hands came up to cup his cheeks and bringing their foreheads to touch; he maneuvered one hand to rest around her shoulders, while the other fell to her hip, caressing softly. 

_“I’m not sure there are any words to describe how much I love you, Tohru…”_ he whispered into the space between them. His eyes stared into the depths of hers as he spoke, _“I still have no idea why the hell you chose me… of all people… but I’m so glad that you did. I’ll do my best to always make sure you know how precious you are to me. You’re my air, you’re my everything...you’re… I…”_ he trailed off when he couldn’t find anymore words to speak. “Fuck, I’m tired… and I’m so terrible at this mushy stuff…”

Tohru’s giggle broke the stillness between them, and she pulled herself up to lay a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love you, Kyo. I know you doubt yourself sometimes, but you are perfect for me… Kyo- kun is the only one I want.” She felt the rumble of his almost-purr as she ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close. “You make me a better person, you give me strength when I can’t find it, and your smile makes me feel like I can do anything in the world. I want us to stay together, always.” They laid there in a comfortable silence, and Tohru listened to Kyo’s breaths even out as sleep took hold of him. 

Sighing, she closed her eyes and said a prayer of thanks to whatever deity was listening. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world at that moment, and reflected on everything in her life that brought her here. She smiled when she thought of how Kyo’s face would look when he held their child for the first time. She knew Kyo would be an amazing father, and she sincerely hoped she had conceived one that night. They were both agreed that they wanted to start a family as soon as possible, but they weren’t going to try to rush it either… it would happen if it did, and if it didn’t, well they had all the time in the world to try again. Her last waking thought before sleep took her was if it would be a boy or a girl? And she fell asleep with a smile on her face, tangled up in the arms of the one she loved the most.

-+-

The end 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a fan since the manga debuted and I was in high school. This has always been my favorite ship, as their dynamic is so raw and emotional. This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I hope I did our favorite loves justice. I've always had the headcannon that Kyo was the more reserved and traditional of the two when it came to their relationship after the breaking of the curse. I feel that living his whole life with the expectation of confinement would shape his ideals, and cause him to cling to them after the curse was broken. In the way of 'I never thought this would happen, so now I want it to happen just as I imagined it'
> 
> Tohru, for all her glorious innocence and sincerity, is hardly traditional. I mean, she was willing to accept a whole family that changed into animals like it was nothing. She sincerely loved each and every one of the Sohmas, no matter their idiosyncrasies, and tried her best to help them... sometimes in very untraditional ways. In her outlook on relationships and sex in general I see her as the more open and free spirited of the two. Sure, initially she is nervous about it, as is any virgin... but once she is comfortable in the situation, I feel like she would be the one to push Kyo's boundaries and convince him to try new things or to just open his mind in general. (we all know Kyo is a closet perv when it comes to Tohru, and is ashamed of himself for it, so he would try to hold back lol) She already knows Kyo could never deny her anything.
> 
> Also I can't see them just jumping right to sex, given the first opportunity. I'm definitely sure that they took every opportunity to make out when they could get some privacy though. But again, given how Kyo is so hard on himself when something isn't perfect concerning Tohru, I feel he would want to take the sexual exploration slower... if only to practice and insure that he learns what gives her the most pleasure. Because I think he would believe if he couldn't satisfy her sexually, that could be another reason she might eventually leave him.
> 
> I am absolutely loving the kindness and support I see on this fandom since it's been re-energized with the new anime adaption. The Kyoru smut is top quality so far, and I hope to add yet another story to the mix for everyone's reading pleasure. 
> 
> *also note that the discussion around these aspects of all the different characters, is life. A whole mood. Its a never ending discussion, and hopefully the author will provide us answers to these questions and feed our Kyoru Clown souls
> 
> **also, also note that yes, it is possible to get multiple orgasms. And yes, men don't always orgasm. And no, its NOT anything to be ashamed of, nor does it mean something is wrong with your partner.
> 
> I write my lemons as I have experienced sex in my lifetime... this particular instance I drew from a fond memory of my college boyfriend. We had only been sleeping with each other for a few days, so he was the only thing on my mind. it was a rainy Sunday, and we had nothing to do and nowhere to go... so we passed the time as young lovers do. It wasn't a race to get off, we just spent all day in each others arms; sometimes we fucked, sometimes we slept, sometimes we talked for hours... and that day we just laid around, making love. I haven't had a day like that since, with any past lover... and maybe it is a glorified memory, but I will never forget it. And though we went our separate ways years ago, I don't regret him, or the time I spent with him.
> 
> And that is the kind of love I envision for Tohru and Kyo... once they finally get to the point of ultimate closeness. Just to have them in their arms and savoring the moment, basking in all the feelings and reveling in the love they feel for one another. 
> 
> Thank you all, 
> 
> Lolita-pen AKA Cherry


End file.
